


Crossing Lines

by TheBlackBane



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Rough Sex, Sexuality Crisis, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackBane/pseuds/TheBlackBane
Summary: Set after the events of RE:6 and RE:Vendetta. Leon's back to vacation like he wanted to before - but now another problem has surfaced. Jake Muller has called him for help. It's all abit too weird for him, but he can't let the man die. During the events, they discover that they've more in common than just the same humor and skill for close combat.Leon x Jake pairing.





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not many seem to be fond of this ship, and I'm really a big fan of Jake and Leon, so why not pair them up?
> 
> They had some chemistry, and they laughed together - it's enough reason to get them together in nasty situations and make things heated up!

Leon Kennedy had hoped that his line of work would cease, but he couldn’t be more wrong. He was one of the most skilled agents around, and his knowledge about zombies and the viruses proved to be rather helpful when another virus would be released again. He had thought himself to be over with after having killed Simmons, but it didn’t end there. The life of fighting would never end for him; it was a constant cycle of being called on again. It’s as if he was doomed to this life, simply because he chose to stand and fight, rather than let it all slip by and perhaps even be caught dead someday.

He was one of the reasons that humanity still stood, and most people weren’t even aware of his heroic actions that had risked his life multiple times. Now he killed Arias after he attempted to release a new virus, called the A-virus, he took up on his vacation again, although he was less reluctant to fight when someone needed him to: he’d enjoy his holidays for aslong as he could until some other mad genius would get his hands on a new virus again that would threaten the existence of humanity. Leon wouldn’t allow it. Not after all of this.

It was a particular rainy day when the blonde agent looked outside the window in his room in the city of New York. It was about a month after the recent events and Arias’ death. The rain fell down from the sky in heavy falls and continued to drown the streets and the unfortunate people caught in the waters. His blue eyes shimmered, almost if they were made of multiple colors that constantly shifted: from blue to green, and sometimes they were lingering on both. He released a soft sigh as his breath brushed against the window, overviewing New York’s cityline with weary eyes after the strenuous months.

The scent of coffee slipped into his nostrils again, averting his attention to the mug of coffee he was holding, briefly distracted by the train of thoughts consuming his mind. It was often like this: either remaining alone in a room, drinking coffee, or draining away his sorrows from the past in some remote restaurant where nobody could find him. Save for a few annoying associates with the BSAA. Redfield was one of the few people Leon tolerated to bother him like that, even on his vacation. It was at rare times they got physical with each other, but those moments were particularly personal. Either Ada’s life was on the line, or the people of the BSAA Chris had failed to protect.

He brushed the thoughts away as he leaned away from the window and sank down upon his couch, taking the remote and turning the tv on. Ofcourse he was watching the news again, and he hadn’t even noticed that it was in the middle of the night. Perhaps another night he couldn’t sleep due to the nightmares that haunted him: the responsibilities and the guilt he had suppressed surfaced again when he tried to sleep, and some alcohol would push that away. Or the coffee would keep him awake long enough to tire himself out to the point he’d be unable to even dream at all.

Eitherway, he wasn’t one to abstain from this loop of constant lassitude. If he tried, he’d fall back again. But he was a stubborn man: a smart one at that, but as stubborn as a donkey, and it wouldn’t be the first time someone would tell him that. Leon Kennedy was the definition of a hero: wanting to save as many as he could, even if it risked his own life during it. He’d die with a satisfied heart, atleast, or so he thought. The news wasn’t really fascinating to term it: the usual rumors about celebrities, the taxes going up and the complaints about crime rates also increasing, but, at least, there weren’t any zombies or cities burning like Raccoon did. He didn’t want to think of the latter again for he knew he’d probably resort to the cabinet to his far left.

Hell, the blonde wasn’t even keen on hearing about all the drama in the world: he was tired of it. He advanced to the next channel on tv which was about selling products that could help one’s health, such as special pills that would enhance your sight or make your food less greasy - thus consuming less fat and losing weight fast. His brows furrowed slightly at the nonsense some would be eager to believe - and they did. He blew some steam from the coffee as he took another sip, leaning forth and putting the mug down. At that moment, his phone rang. Who the hell would call him at 3 am? Maybe he was relieved to hear something that would draw his attention away from his thoughts and the annoyance on tv.

The phone kept ringing as he muttered and took it from the table, sliding it open as a saved name appeared: Jake Muller. Why would he call Leon? Especially at this time, and after the events. Last he recalled, the kid went on his own way to kill zombies for paywork - or whatever he desired. He was rich now, wasn’t he? He wasn’t certain if Jake ever took on that offer of million he actually demanded. The agent felt confounded for a moment before he answered the call and heard Jake’s voice which sounded raspy, almost as if he was enduring something bad. ‘’Jake Muller?’’ he inquired, wanting to be sure it was actually him - and not someone who had confiscated his phone. ‘’Yeah, it’s me. You won’t believe it, but I actually need your help. Like, right now.’’ The older male shook his head, his tone shifting from confusion to almost amusement and mockery. ‘’You do, huh? What does the rich kid need from me? Got another ex chasing you? You know only I accept people to the club.’’

It was silent for a moment before a vague laughter came through. Jake was laughing at the humor of Leon, which wasn’t that unusual. Their previous rare encounters, brief as they were, showed they were somewhat friendly with each other - there was no animosity like Jake had with Chris, for obvious reasons. After the laugh came to an end, the younger man responded, although less casually. ‘’I’ll admit, this isn’t a friendly call to hangout, Kennedy. I’m in massive, -massive- shit, and you’re the only one who’s a reliable associate for me. And don’t say ‘don’t give me that shit, it’s not true’, since it is. You remember I was out killing leftover zombies in remote places? Well, turns out someone knew about it. I got lured in into this cesspit and I can’t get the fuck out.’’ Leon remained silent, contemplating before he nodded to himself, leaning back on his couch and replied.

‘’Alright, quit your begging. Give me your location and I’ll get you out, kid.’’ The blonde ran a hand through his blonde, brownish strands and waited for an answer, but he received none. Instead, it went silent on the other line and eventually the call ended without any more information on where the other male was and it irked at him. The BSAA had him covered, didn’t they? New identity and all? Well, shit. Apparently not good enough. The damn kid always got himself into trouble, and Leon was the last person he thought Jake would call. They weren’t exactly friends, but they weren’t rivals either, atleast, he never thought they were anything like it. So he called Leon, but not Chris - who actually had able people to get in and get the mercenary out safely - and that felt weird. Honestly, why not Sherry? Wasn’t she close to him?

Maybe, maybe not, but right now he had to desist himself from thinking about the relationships Jake had with the others. He went to his contacts and called someone trustworthy. The phone took a while before the other end answered. ‘’..Leon? Why are you calling this late? Let me guess: you need my expertise again on tracing someone and let you know where they are.’’ Before Leon could respond, he grinned as he saw her. Hunnigan. Atleast she never lost faith in him. ‘’Yeah. Sorry to call you at this time, but we’ve got a problem. Our precious guy with the antibodies is in trouble and I’ve no clue where he is. Can you trace where the call originated from?’’ She grinned at him and apparently seemed to move into a room - they saw each other's face since that is what they had set the phone’s settings as. ‘’Hunnigan?’’. Leon said again with some concern to his voice as she didn’t answer instantly. ‘’You’ve really got to calm down and let me do my work, Leon. Let me see..- Oh. He’s apparently in Japan - I’ll send you the nav’.’’

Well, atleast that was something he could work with, but he wasn’t sure what would await him in Japan. ‘’Thanks, Hunnigan. Knew I could count on you - even this late.’’ The woman rolled her eyes in an amused manner before she nodded. ‘’I’ll keep you updated, Hunnigan, I don’t know what I’ll be walking into there.’’ The call ended shortly after and Leon took his leather jacket, tucked it on and collected his pistols he trained to his belt, along with a new pair of reinforced boots on his jeans that would be able to take more damage before being torn apart like his previous shoes.

_Japan, Jake, here I come._


	2. 2

Jake Muller didn’t have an easy life. But not everyone knew that - and not everyone should know. He liked to keep things to himself unless he was mandatory to reveal such information - like when he encountered Sherry who kept prying him for information. Honestly, growing up without a father and trying to keep a sick mother alive was something that toughened him up. The line of work he fell into wasn’t always for a good cause, but it was for a good purpose in the end: his sick mother. Despite it all, she died, and not knowing what else there was for him in life, he stayed with what he knew: merc’ work. It was easy for him, simple and it didn’t take him much effort to get the jobs done he was offered. Working with the insurgents was what he liked - he hated the government as they didn’t even bother covering the costs of the medical attention his mother needed, which resulted in her death. Even back in time, his mother always expressed love for his absent father, which he never understood, and that irked him - it created a growing hatred for the man that was his supposed father. An everlasting grudge that was buried into the core of his mind, it wouldn’t leave even if he wanted it to. Even his mother told him not to hate his father - but why couldn’t he?

After the events with Simmons, Chris, Piers, Leon, Helena and Sherry, - hell, alot of people, he was glad he could go his own way with the money he had gotten from the government. Though having so much money didn’t really give him the satisfaction he thought it would give. He didn’t settle down in some expensive estate in Hawaii like he envisioned, nor did he buy himself speedy cars that would take up alot of space. He felt empty again - devoid of emotions, and that was not what he wanted. It took him back to the loss of his mother, and now knowing his father had died by the hands of a ‘jarheads’, as he named them, the BSAA, he still couldn’t bring up the courage to shoot the one responsible for it. Perhaps his father was as much as a villian as others portrayed him to be. He was the reason for mostly everything that happened lately. This whirlwind of emotions that stirred in his mind - the fact he was angry for someone killing the man that intentionally abandoned him and his mother - what was he thinking? It was fucking bullshit and that’s all Jake thought about the entire event.

But even with a bank account full, it didn’t stop him from doing his work. Only now it included particularly stronger opponents that weren’t what you’d call enjoyable to kill. Or were they?

His latest work took him to Japan, near the abandoned factories that apparently were flooding with zombies. He wasn’t exactly sure how zombies got there, but perhaps someone intentionally released them there to start another outbreak. Another virus, but not as strong, he’d consider it. Something he could solve on his own with his latest knowledge and experience with the mutations and categories he’d discovered.

_Aim for the head, right?_

  
The factory he approached was what you’d expect: big, advanced, but it had an unsettling feeling to it. As soon as he entered, hell broke open and he had zombies shooting magazines at him and he’d had to find cover behind the pillars on the ground level. He managed to lower their numbers with his pistols, but as he thought he rounded them all up, another surprise came in: something akin to beasts that moved themselves on all four and lacked eyesight. He didn’t know their names, but he knew someone that did. But that wasn’t important, Jake was positive he could handle them on his own. As soon as he opened fire, the lickers jumped from wall to wall, using the factory’s intricate design to their advantage. The last shot he fired got him lacking his guns: the lickers had flicked their long ass tongue to the steel and took it with force, causing Jake to return back to hiding with heavy breathing. He made a run for it into a remote room where the walls were thicker: probably the control room, he’d figured. The lickers were scouring around the area to find him, but they were failing to find the mercenary that hauled himself up in the room, flicking his phone open and calling Kennedy with some hesistance.

Kennedy was probably the last person he’d call, but he had no guns left and he couldn’t possibly take them out with his bare hands. They had claws as sharp as iron that’d ravage through him easily enough. And that image didn’t settle well with him. He dialled the number and the other end answered pretty quickly: he was fortunate. He didn’t want to appear desperate or eager, because he was a selfish prick - and an idiot for getting himself into this situation. Leon was someone he got along well with, to a degree. Even if they didn’t share the violent tongue Jake had, their humor was a thing that remained familiar.

But he had to hurry, his time was running short and there appeared to be some kind of interference when he was talking to the agent. The damn agent even asked for confirmation if it was him. So he answered: ‘’Yeah, it’s me. You won’t believe it, but I actually need your help. Like, right now.’’. He could hear the confusion in the other’s tone, but the amusement that soon came in had him glaring daggers. Leon must’ve thought he fucked up. Well, Jake did, but ..- Leon spoke once more, causing a laugh to erupt from him - shit. It drew in the lickers, to his dismay. ‘’I’ll admit, this isn’t a friendly call to hangout, Kennedy. I’m in massive, -massive- shit, and you’re the only one who’s a reliable associate for me. And don’t say ‘don’t give me that shit, it’s not true’, since it is. You remember I was out killing left over zombies in remote places? Well, turns out someone knew about it. I got lured in into this cesspit and I can’t get the fuck out.’’ Jake walked to the window of the room that was angular and overviewed the factory - he was at the ground level, but the cameras had a view from all angles on all four levels.

As soon as he walked there, a licker jumped against the window, causing the glass to crack before shattering and Jake was cursing in all languages he knew. His phone dropped to the ground with the blonde’s words coming through, but he couldn’t hear them properly. He had to jump aside to miss the licker lunging for him - in a nick of time he managed to avoid the deadly claws, causing him to land against the wall of the room and sabotaging the controls that partially took out some of the lights.

The mercenary now was hoping the agent was able to locate him somehow, or he’d die for sure. Someone knew Jake would take the bait for this job, and he fell for it. But he’ll be damned to die here. ‘’Fucking shitting’ zombies! I ain’t gonna kiss you!’’ He yelled out as he developed his walking to a sprint - moving out the room and up the stairs where the lickers were on his tail. This wasn’t was he had in mind when he thought he was doing a good thing with cleaning out zombies in the world. As he sprinted up, his movement suddenly got halted as he turned his eyes behind him: the licker’s tongue caught his ankle and floored him, causing him to face-plant down the stairs and towards the licker with force.

The steel stairs bruising his face enough to cause him to groan and turn his torso - although with this action, the licker was on him: his arms came up to keep the claws from his face, struggling strenuously as he managed to lock his legs around the creature’s body and twist it, landing a punch to its face that briefly had it pinned down to the ground. After a moment’s composure, he got up again and hid himself in a corner, trying to remain out of the licker’s sights. He had little to no choices right now. Keep hiding like a coward, face them and possibly die - or try to get out of the building and seek help, which would be unlikely.

_He hated hiding so much._


	3. 3

 

After roughly five hours of flying, the esteemed agent had made his way to Japan by using a private plane. He was restless on the way as time kept passing and his concerns kept prodding at him. The fact all these minutes had passed and he hadn't heard from the mercenary made him agitated. He had to know that at least the man was alive, so he didn't feel the weight of responsibility rest upon his shoulders so heavily. But nothing he could make up on the spot would help alleviate his rising worries; much like a tornado sweeping away everything in its way. It was without mercy and being Leon Kennedy, he didn't take guilt well. The blonde never wondered about the other.

_Not like this._

He wasn't one to inquire much when former associates went on their way, he'd settle with how things were going and move on from there. After the long flight ended, and what appeared to feel like days, he landed and immediately took his motorcycle that came with him. It was a vehicle he mastered, being able to drive it with one hand while he shoots at his enemies with the other. New York was proof of that. But now he had to make way to the factory Hunnigan put on his navigation. It wasn't far away and the last bit of hope he had left remained strong, because it was all he could cling to. The navigation provided him with a route that was the quickest, leading him over the highways and the narrow alleyways that granted him an advantage of time. He was nearing the factory and the best idea would be to silent infiltrate and draw no attention. But if Jake really was in there, he had to do something. Hopefully taunting the zombies inside to the outside would help the young man.

Leon’s eyes narrowed with determination as he drove towards it and dismounted. He took the keys and shoved them into his pocket, securing them there. Now he had to assess the situation: he could lead them all towards him, and gathered from his experience, he was more than qualified to handle them. But the problem was, he didn't know which type or which virus he had to deal with. It was something big, like fishing in the dark.

He never knows what fish he may catch.

“Hunnigan. I'm near the factory. Stay on the line.” The agent nodded before he ventured forth. It seemed awfully silent. As if nothing happened here and it made him think twice about the scenario he may find inside. As he pushed open the door on the side, he was met with flickering lights and partial darkness. This isn't good. He unholstered his guns and took a deep breath, moving his feet silently over the ground as he looked around; there was nothing. No Jake. No zombies. He was incredulous of the situation and couldn't really fantom what was happening.

In hindsight, contacting the BSAA might have been a better option. Regardless, it was too late. He glided his feet like a snake, moving over the pebbles and cracks in the pavement as his eyes kept looking. He heard something as he turned to the corner, yet he was met by brute force that dragged him in. He wanted to shoot but he couldn't find the target, and it was dark. Pitch black. He took a deep breath and tried to fend the enemy off, but something interrupted him. A hand on his mouth, specifically, a hand covered in a leather glove. “Shit, you finally showed up, hero?” Jake said in a mocking way, staring at the agent with some disbelief. “Yeah. I came. I can't let you die on my account. Sherry wouldn't forgive me for it.”

He felt uneasy as he eyed the leather glove slip away, a voice almost like a whisper and Jake appearing unharmed, save from some bruising. The man's black shirt was ripped open at some places, from possible claws and his skin was exposed due to it. Kennedy immediately knew which zombie they were dealing with. “You've to be kidding me. Lickers?” He now could imagine the gravity of the situation as Leon had faced them before and they are not pleasant to battle. But they were blind, and went on sound. Though he knew Jake probably had figured that out already. He wasn't whispering and hiding for no reason. “We'll have to be quiet. We'll move to the entrance.“ Jake stared at him with some annoyance. He had been in here for five hours, in total darkness, without guns and a group of deadly predators. “No shit, Kennedy. Coming to save the day again?” Leon ignored the man's words and handed him one of his guns. After all, four eyes were better than two.

Jake took the gun with newfound hope and moved behind the agent. The Lickers were moving around the ceiling and down the walls, much like mindless mongrels. As they headed for the entrance, the Lickers caught wind of them; the door closed and locked itself by a mechanism and the bio organic creations were on their way to devour the pair. Jake began cursing again before Leon turned and saw one lung at the mercenary. ‘’Jake, watch--”. Leon cut off his sentence as he tackled the man, causing the Licker to miss, though Jake took a rough hit to his back with Leon landing on top of him.

The blonde's blue-green eyes glinted a moment, looking down at the light, piercing blue ones of Jake. It took them a moment to process before the younger one pushed Leon off of him with force and aimed his gun at the creature that came at them. It had aimed for Leon. A splash of blood colored the ground as it was hit in the head and dropped dead to the ground. Leon was catching his breath as he pushed himself up quickly, offering Jake a hand who took it and pushed up aswell. “Jake. We're trapped in here. The doors are locked. - Hold on. Hunnigan? Can you open the doors?” The man inquired as he remained wary. “It'll take some time, Leon. These doors are difficult. Someone is trying to keep you in there. You've to be careful.” And that was just what they needed. To be locked in some abandoned factory where nobody could help them, and if help came, it’d take ages for the cavalry to arrive. They now had to rely on eachother and find a way out. Should be manageable, shouldn’t it?

Jake kept his rough demeanour: collected and already eager to pull the trigger of his gun. He was a typical mercenary - not solely by the way he looked, but also with his appearances and manners. Not to mention his dislike for the government, which Leon still didn’t quite understand at this point. Then again, Leon had doubted the government before when Arias’ wedding was bombarded by the government, and it made him feel responsible.

Who was really the villian back then?

The blonde shook his head, clearing his thoughts and setting himself on the priority of the mission: getting out, alive. He gestured a hand ahead, motioning Jake they were headed that way. ‘’You know. There’s more of them out there. More of these shitty B.O.W’s after my ass. Any idea on that, saviour?’’At this time, Leon couldn’t do much - he was hardly able to answer his question as he had no idea who’d be after him. Jake was not famous or anything in that aspect, not even with his anti-bodies. Those formerly after him were taken care off: including Simmons. Leon could guess here and there that some old associates of Simmons are on the hunt for Jake still - or perhaps an associate of Arias who’s after Leon. Afterall, they are trapped in the place, together. Maybe it was only a logical guess that Jake would call the agent to help him. Maybe it was just luck.

They carefully, silently walked on, over the ground floor of the factory as Leon felt something - something was nagging at him, something strange, something..humanoid. The flickering lights at the ceiling eventually turned off before a massive spotlight turned on them both. A man appeared in a black suit, leaning over the bannister of the second level, staring down at them. ‘’Ah. How lovely of you two to join us. We’ve been waiting..’’


	4. 4

 

It wasn't a situation the both of them didn't count on, but it was most definitely not called for. After everything the both had endured so far, they weren't in the mood to deal with another villian who thought himself the best of all. Being trapped in some abandoned factory in Japan was not the ideal place to get stuck - leave alone get stuck with someone who most likely was out to kill them both like mouses trapped by the cat. This entire problem just escalated more and more, and like always, Leon was confident he'd get Jake out of this, if that decision was forced upon him.

Jake was already done with this. He hated fancy ass shows and he wasn't willing to overstay his visit. He immediately pointed his gun towards the man on the elevated level and sent a glare. “Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are we here - actually, don't answer that. I'm gonna kill you and then I'm out of this shit hole you made your house.” The mercenary was thin on temper and it was testing him. Perhaps that was what the stranger wanted, see how far he can drive the both of them crazy. Leon, on the other hand, was looking around and calculating his options. His eyes now and then lingered to Jake and the stranger before he'd eventually prompted a question himself. Though compared to Jake, his tone of voice was calm and collected, considered the situation. “Who are you and what do you want from us?” The seasoned agent kept a firm grip on his gun he held in his right hand, resting against his thigh. If anyone was used to sketchy and lame villains, it was Leon. He wasn't easily surprised anymore and it honestly bored him.

The male eventually spoke as he looked down at the two. “Agent Kennedy and Jake Wesker..I've invited you both for my experiment and I had hoped you would be more thankful for this opportunity. Especially you, agent Kennedy. Do you remember the plaga?” A tone that was both defiant and mocking - it ought to work on both if he tested them correctly.  
Jake was already about to fall into a fit of cursing and shooting if Leon hadn't beaten him to answering before it. He saw Jake’s expression contort into distaste as his surname was spoken - the one that belonged to his father. The worst of all. The blonde now took the reins of the situation as the older one, reminiscing of the plaga. Straddler, Krauser, Luis, Salazar..

He remembered it all like it was yesterday. How the plaga was injected to his body and consuming him. The insects controlling him and forcing him to do the unthinkable. He never wanted a repeat of that.

“Ofcourse you remember it. Even if it was so long ago. All these years..we've managed to preserve one sample and it has grown to become incredibly strong. And we only thought it fair that you'd be the one to try it first. And for you, Jake, I've other plans.” He smiled broadly as he turned around and motioned with a hand. The factory began to shake as the valves popped open and gas began to fill the room. There was little time to respond as Jake shot at the man, missing several times and wasting his ammo in anger. He smacked the hilt of the gun against his head and groaned in annoyance. “Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck!”

Leon swallowed. “Hunnigan. He released a gas. Can you hurry?” The agent shook his head and covered his mouth with his free hand and the coughing began. They weren't going to get very far if they passed out or got captured. “I'm trying, Leon, but I can't get through. He's thrown me out of the system.” Leon gritted his teeth for the moment as he nodded. He glanced at Jake who was already hunched and falling prey to the gas, slowly sinking to the ground. “Jake, Jake! Stay awake!”

_Fucking shitballs. This was equally as bad as Estonia._

“I'm trying, goddamnit. This isn't the vacation I had in mind, ugh!” Jake planted his hand against the ground, kneeling as his vision turned clouded and his inner battle started to become a losing one. Leon ran over to him, trying to block out the gas from being inhaled by himself as he sought to help Jake up, but it was in vain. The gas was everywhere and it started to become the victor. A loud thud was heard as Leon collapsed near Jake. “Leon? Are you there? Leon!” Hunnigan spoke as she received no response. She had sent help but that would be long before they'd arrive. Too long. But Hunnigan knew Leon was a capable agent. He could always get himself out of the worst situations. This once included.

A few hours later and Leon slowly woke up. He felt dizzy and his head was dreadfully heavy. It felt like his head could fall off anytime, any moment. His gaze wandered around before he saw Jake across from him in a chair. The room itself was nothing like the factory. It looked like some lab, only they weren't the one experimenting. They were the experiments. Leon tried to push out of the chair with some force but his arms and legs were restrained by straps. He perused the room again in hope to find something or someway to get out. But despite his experience, his eyes found nothing. His fists clenched as he saw a little bandaid on his neck in the reflection of the glass behind Jake. He feared the worst as it stung with his movement.

“Jake..” He uttered lowly as there was hardly a response. Jake seemed far gone and if he was right, he was alive. He hoped. He acknowledged the shallow breathing, the heaving of the man's chest and the wounds that were gone. None of them were present anymore from the Lickers. What were they here for? Moments later, a voice spoke through a TV just on their left. “I see you've awoken. Good. Then the experiment went without issue. How do you feel, agent Kennedy?”. Leon glared vaguely. He didn't want a damn repeat of this again. “Not any better with hearing or seeing you.” He bit back. There was much he wanted to say, but it was childish. The male adjusted his black sunglasses and smiled in the TV. “I see you've still got your attitude. Save your energy. You'll need it.” Leon gritted his teeth again as he stared and remained silent for a moment.

“For what?”The male looked to Jake who still was asleep. He smiled ever so wickedly and looked back to Leon who was putting things together in his head. And the outcome was no good. “No..- no. You can't do this. This is crazy!” Leon was losing it, gradually. Fighting someone he cared for or someone who was innocent was the worst thing he had ever done.

“It won't be long. Do enjoy yourself.”

A button was pressed and the restraints on Jake opened up. His eyelids moved somewhat as he eventually opened his eyes and looked straight at Leon. “Alright, I had enough of this hokus pokus bullshit. We're gonna get out right now.” Jake sprung up as he sustained the same dizziness as Leon. He composed himself before moving to Leon, fiddling with his restraints. Leon frowned mildly.

Was this the choice?

“Jake..he's infected me. You got to go. Get out of here.” Leon said, in exasperation. His eyes were pleading, and his voice sounded despondent.


	5. 5

 

It was a most difficult situation for them. This choice was one of the few that would have a major impact on the present and the future. To decide to kill off the most experienced agent alive was daunting. But Leon knew that something had to be done. And if the dormant plaga inside of himself would awaken, he wouldn't want to have the death of a friend on his conscience. He already felt enough guilt to the people whose lives he couldn't save, and that irked him. Maybe this was the moment to make amends for the lives he failed to save.

His gaze cast down as he made little effort to get out of the restraints himself, knowing that even if he got free, there was a plaga inside of himself that was a great danger. He sighed lowly as he shook his head in vain, looking to Jake who still hadn't left and was pulling the restraints with force. It started to feel pointless. “Jake, just go. Even if I get out, you'll be the first I'll kill. Or you'll have to kill me now. Do that. Do it now, Jake.”

His companion eyed Leon incredulously. Leon figured that Jake wouldn't give up. He was as stubborn as he himself was, and that determination ignited an inner spark to fight again. Did he really live his entire life battling these zombies only to die now? The ex mercenary now took off his suspenders and slid them under the restraints, starting to pull them with brute force as he strenuously made some space. “Pull your hands out now, Kennedy!” Jake groaned as he kept them up, allowing the agent to retract his hands.

The blonde observed and figured what Jake was going to do before he even got to it. It was a smart move, wearing suspenders had its benefits, and not just for the sole purpose of holstering weaponry. Well. In this case their weapons were confiscated, and they had to get them one away or another, but that would be a problem to solve for later. The plaga was priority now, and they knew it. He still remembered the information he read from Luis’ research, it was still memorised, and still useful. There wouldn't be a laser machine here to erase the plaga, because that would be highly, and incredibly stupid.

Once Leon got his hands free, he pushed up as Jake backed off and started to look around for an answer. A possible way to get out. “Here.” The brunette gestured with his head to a vent hidden behind a big, steel shelf case. It was filled with medical equipment, such as needles, syringes and glasses. “Help me get this out of the way.” He located himself at the side of the case and motioned Kennedy to take place aside of himself before they both started to push the heavy object into the corner, revealing the vent that Jake had spotted.

“You're climbing up in there?” Leon inquired, paranoid if the vent wasn't just a a trap. “Well, hero, do you see any other options? Sadly I don't have much luxury available.” He smirked somewhat towards Leon who was grinning and shrugged. “Alright. Fine. Just don't say I didn't warn you.” Jake looked at Leon, gesturing to the vent again. “Give me a push.” The agent took the hint and positioned himself before the wall, placing his hands in a way that Jake’s foot could keep a solid balance on it, and offering enough momentum. The brunette took some distance before running and pushing up, taking the moment to pull away the iron cover from the vent and dropping it aside as he then crawled his way inside.

The space was narrow and he barely fit through. This is why he let Sherry do these things before, she was much smaller and quicker. He crawled through in the darkness with only some sense of direction as he eventually found an exit. It was several rooms ahead and it landed him in something where the bodies were stashed. A morgue? He didn't have a good feeling about this and he was right. The moment his feet landed, his presence was passed through to others less alive. His leather gloved hands prepared themselves, cautiously walking around the room and investigating the covered corpses on the tables. “What the..”

His eyes widened, ducking away as a zombie lashed out at him. They were waiting for him, possibly this entire scenario was prepared because they knew what both would do. Jake was the more agile one, and would likely vote himself to crawl through narrow vents, where as Leon, now infected with plaga, would keep himself locked in a room where he couldn't hurt anyone if he turned.

What did they get into?


	6. 6

 

Leon was feeling terrible at this point. He felt the plaga inside of himself starting to awaken and he feared the worst. If anything, he remembered from Luis’ research that they were vulnerable to light, and the effects they additionally caused were worse: sudden unconsciousness, hallucinations, discoloration of blood vessels, and discoloration of the iris that most definitely validates the one in control - and that would be the man that abducted them. Even he was a mystery at the moment, donned in a black suit with black glasses and silver hair that was brushed back in a slick fashion. That’s all that Leon could remember.

  
One thing he could think of is that the man in question is definitely somewhat similar to Wesker and Arias, and that put a sense of unease on the situation, more so than already. Perhaps this wasn’t the time to feel sorry for himself, after all, it felt like Jake was more of a victim in this situation than he was, and the agent was always one to worry, especially now the man had been away for quite a while after he disappeared into the vent. It irked him.

Now it was starting, truly starting. As he moved around the room, he started to feel weak, his knees started to cave in and he fell to the cold stone floor, scrambling around as his eyes sought for an opportunity to get himself out of this. He despised, no, he hated the plaga, it was one enemy that couldn’t be simply killed by shooting someone somewhere randomly. No, this particular enemy was a pain in the ass: you’d kill the host, and it simply would try to find another, even if it was you. Aside from that, if you were unwilling, you’d have to have a laser-machine closeby to remove said plaga, and even that process was unbearably painful.

Now, he didn’t have the medicine to mitigate the plaga’s effects, nor did he have that machine to remove it. At a time like this, he wished Luis was here, he had the knowledge to find a solution like a master of the plaga would. Leon sighed deeply as he leaned back against the glass case and tried to steady his breathing: his bright, blue, greenish eyes eyed his own reflection before it started to distort after a moment - it made shivers run down his spine as he remembered what he was capable of under its influence. He had to resist, he knew he could and he didn’t plan to submit. Not even when it stirred inside his body.

It was only an hour later that the tv on his right turned on again, displaying the male that had been the bane of their existence so far. That smug grin was displayed on his lips, and the shades of his glass didn’t reveal anything further - not even the possibility of red eyes. ‘’I see you’re still conscious, agent Kennedy. I hope your stay has been pleasant so far? Believe me, I truly wouldn’t want to discomfort you, but you understand that a product has to go through testing first before it can be sold on the market.’’ The blonde was an absolute mess at this point, he could barely keep himself upright on the floor and the case behind him supported him, fortunately. He wanted to shout, but he couldn’t, he wanted to make a nasty remark, but he couldn’t, so he resorted to the only thing he could manage, and that was glaring.

He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of an answer. A laugh emitted from the tv as the man shook his head and made a casual ‘tsk, tsk’, before he elevated a hand and removed the glasses, revealing a pair of blood red eyes. ‘’Shall we continue the testing? I believe you’re ready for the final phase, my good sir. Let me indulge you.’’ Leon’s throat cleared, swallowing what felt like a brick. He couldn’t go through with this, he couldn’t have his hands stained with Jake’s blood, not now, not anymore. ‘’S-..stop this..’’, Leon managed to say, but his hand came to his chest to pressure the plaga inside that once again moved. It was a painful sting, and he wondered how much longer he could endure.

He hoped Jake fared better at this point.

Jake did, somewhat, atleast he didn’t have a deadly, mind-controlling creature in his body. His fight in the morgue with the zombies took quite a while and it tired him, but he was one that kept his adrenaline coursing through his veins and therefore managed to move on easily. It now really was a morgue where the dead were dead once again, that he reassured himself as he moved outside the room and looked around: it was a long hallway, with a corridor on his left and his right. He briefly looked back to the morgue, remembering where the vent came from and the possible closest route to it: he had to get back to Leon and help him.

‘’Goddamnit. God’s not with me today.’’ He was agitated, and for a good reason. He made haste and chose the left side as he ran down the hallway and moved to the room Leon was in, though he stopped just before the door. Was Leon already turning? Was this a wise choice to go back inside? Shouldn’t he get to weapons first? No, no, there was no time for this. The longer he waited, the worse the situation would get. And Jake wasn’t exactly known for being anything other than reckless and a good fighter..- and someone that curses alot. And being a smartass -..okay, he was actually not that bad. Perhaps that’s why he somewhat got along with Leon who was almost 14 years his senior - but age didn’t make a difference to him when it came to skills. And he probably had to take on Leon sometime soon.

Strangely, the door wasn’t sealed with a mechanism, and that made him suspicious, more paranoid, but he was watched, constantly, his every move recorded. Jake wasn’t an idiot. He put his hand on the knob and turned it - the door opened and he walked in to find Leon collapsed on the ground. ‘’Shit. Leon? Leon, wake up, we don’t have time for this!’’ Jake’s annoyance and anger expressed itself through his tone and choice of words - he was reaching his limit and this wasn’t Sherry.

Leon couldn’t self heal, and that bothered him. Was he worrying?

He knelt down aside of the man and put both hands on the agent’s shoulders to lightly shake him, hoping that he’d wake. He’d also feel for a pulse, which fortunately there was one, and Leon’s breathing seemed slow, but not alarming. It consumed some minutes before the blonde groaned and his eyes opened, blue as always, looking over to Jake with apparent lassitude and confusion. ‘’Jake..’’ he lowly said as he was pulled up by the mercenary, whom nodded and looked back to the exit. ‘’I didn’t look around entirely, because we’ll be better off together. I’d be bad if I left you here. So, we’re gonna look around for weapons and then get the hell out of here, alright?’’

The agent was tired, and he didn’t have much input at the moment, regarding the fact the plaga fed on its host. Leon was supported by Jake as they ventured outside the room and around the corridor, into the hallway. Jake had to lead now, not Leon, and he felt like he would bring them into more trouble by not thinking things through like Leon did. The man was older, wiser and much more experienced, but that didn’t stop Jake from continuing. He would get them out of here, one way or another.

Leon’s eyes were dulling - they barely seemed focused on anything and he only made effort into keeping himself from collapsing once again. He saw how Jake was trying his best to support him, and it meant alot to him. ‘’There. There’s got to be an armory or something around here.’’ Jake gestured to the door ahead, but Leon had a bad feeling in his gut. As soon as they entered, the room lit up and the door locked itself behind them.

The voice was there again. ‘’As I said, Leon, the final testing phase. Jake will be your opponent. Destroy him.’’


	7. Chapter 7

This was a terrible situation, and even saying that would be a huge understatement. It was not something to take in lightly, and knowing the magnitude of it, nobody was going to. The impact it could have on many lives was massive on the scale, and the loss of losing these people was hardly affordable. It had to be stopped, one way or another, and if that was not an easy task, one had to work harder to achieve. It was absolutely repugnant that this method had been utilized once again, but this individual was malign and filled with enmity: nothing would stop it.

Leon didn’t want to continue with this. Somewhere, deep inside, he hoped that he would be killed. That would stop him from killing anyone, especially Jake who’s standing aside of him with furrowed eyebrows. He could hardly imagine what was going through the other’s head in this moment. The agent knew he would lose control of his own actions soon enough, and when that happened, he didn’t want Jake to hold back. That’s how Leon always has been, selfless and wanting others to survive: that’d mean he’d sacrifice himself if it was needed. Perhaps he already accepted his faith, because knowing there’s no laser to remove it, and Jake was to fight him to the death, he’d rather die than take the life of such a young man.

The mercenary stood a few metres away from him, seemingly in thought as his eyes scoured the room for an exit. Jake had become more independent, more than before, and he was resourceful. He’d get himself out of most situations, and that brought some relief. In someway, Leon admitted he respected the man and the admiration had grown from this. Feeling like this would be his last moment, he’d die with a happy heart, and that’s all he wanted. But one thing that hadn’t changed was the mercenary’s attitude: he was still as rude and mouthy as he always had been. And it was funny, quite so. Leon never cursed much, and if he did, he was really pissed off. The asshole that locked them up in this room deserved to die, and being unable to see him or even physically touch him was frustrating.

‘’You goddamned idiot! I swear, if we get out, I’m going to kick you so hard you’ll be kicking and screaming like a baby.’’ Jake’s eyes narrowed as he gazed upwards to the ceiling and to the potential speakers the voice came from. He just wanted to get out of this room, alive, with Leon, also alive, but they couldn’t. Leon looked towards the man with the same frustration, but he kept his cool, he had to, for the both of them. The agent now moved towards Jake, aiming to place a hand on his shoulder in support before nodding to him, almost if saying it’s alright. Even if there’s a chance to remove this insect from his body, it wouldn’t happen now, and that’s how it is. Jake merely shook Leon’s hand from his shoulder in agitation, being unable to do anything as he slammed a hand against the wall and lightly pressed his head against it afterwards. ‘’For fuck sake..’’ he muttered lowly to himself.

‘’This is all very touching. You can both say your final goodbyes and we can get started. Please, don’t take too long. I’ve other things to attend to, as amusing as this is.’’The voice rang throughout the room as Jake shook his head even more. His blood was boiling and Leon could see it from where he stood. ‘’Jake, it’s alright. Just do me a last favour: kill me. Don’t die, otherwise I can’t forgive myself for it. I came to help you and I failed.’’ The blonde slowly walked towards the other once again, cautiously as he kept in mind the last response he received by trying to soothen the man.

Jake pushed himself away from the wall as his steely-blue eyes settled onto Leon’s. ‘’This is bullshit. He needs me for something. Don’t _you_?’’ Jake moved his arms back, both hands on the back of his neck as he walked back and forth across the room, waiting for the impending doom that would dawn soon. You. The man without name, but most definitely the villain that had abducted both of them.

Leon had always been altruistic, and if able to ameliorate a situation, he would do so, no matter how. But the chances of mitigating the stress right now was a chance that was next to none. Regardless, he’d try, even if he gave up inside, knowing it was nearly impossible. ‘’Jake.’’ Leon said in a rather saddened tone, his expression serious and his eyes narrowed.  
''We have to do this. So, the plan, you’re taking me out now, before this gets worse.’’

Leon retracted his hand from the mercenary’s shoulder and turned around, exposing his back to his companion, putting himself in a most fragile position. ‘’Alright, break my neck.’’ Jake stood there, his glare evident and his blood boiling from the anger and frustration. He silently watched Leon put himself in such a state, a state where you could easily snap someone’s neck without them knowing. But this was different. This time, Leon knew. Jake wanted to scream, curse and kill someone, and that the latter wasn’t destined for the agent.

Jake approached, but instead of doing what he was asked to do, he put both hands on Leon’s shoulders, gripping them firmly before turning the man around and pushing him again the nearby wall, still gripping his shoulders as he leaned in: his piercing gaze set onto Leon’s eyes as the blonde widened his own. Alot went through Leon’s head, his entire life, and this was nothing compared to Racoon City. Jake was definitely stronger, not solely because of the fact that he was weakened from the Plaga. ‘’Listen, I’m not killing you. We’re gonna see what happens and we work from there, got it? I need my partner here - and I can’t lose someone in our ex-crazy girlfriend club chasing us. So, hero, stay positive.’’

_Partner._

Jake saw Leon as his partner now? This was a strange development. They certainly would be a strong, intelligent duo if they ever became official partners. Now it begun.


End file.
